Poprzedni raz
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Sanada Yukimura poprzednim razem. Czyli kilka lat przed akcją anime. Życie dorastającego kociaka jest pełne rozczarowań...


Dla Księżycka Clio z wyrazami wdzięczności, dumy i radości z przetłumaczenia Księżniczki Inoue.

Tekst zupełnie nie na temat — na żaden temat, właściwie — ale może się przyda do rozpogodzenia poniedziałku, o.

Wszystko to już było, ale cóż. To właśnie się zdarzyło razem poprzednim w stosunku do następnego, który był później, a opisany został wcześniej. Ale, co tam.

Miłego.

* * *

POPRZEDNI RAZ

* * *

— Nie możemy go zatrzymać.

Niebo runęło z posad. Góry obróciły się w proch, a jeziora wylały na pustynie. Świat Sanady Yukimury zawalił się z hukiem, a jego wielkie, brązowe oczy pomału wypełniły się łzami. Pokiwał głową, usiłując za wszelką cenę utrzymać wierny, posłuszny i bezkrytyczny pokłon — potakujący pomruk z wolna rozpłynął się w rozpaczliwym chlipnięciu.

— O—ooyaaaakataaaa samaaaaaa...

Tygrys z Kai jęknął i spuścił rogi na kwintę.

— Ale my naprawdę nie możemy go zatrzymać!

Dziesięcioletnie Tygrysiątko, skulone u kolan swego generała i mistrza, skrywało rozpacz równie dzielnie co nieudolnie. Kudłata główka chłopca wybijała o łydkę Tygrysa pokorne pokłony, łezki kapały jak perełki, a nieduże, przeraźliwie ruchliwe paluszki skubały żałościwie koniec warkoczyka, wiązanego co rano przez Sasuke i dekorowanego szarfą — nie wstążeczką, bo skądże — z herbem krainy Kai. Takeda Shingen przeklął w myślach swoją żołnierską, bezkompromisową dosadność. Zawsze zapominał, że dziecku nie można walić prosto w ten skłopotany łebek wszystkich brutalnych prawd życiowych. To taki wrażliwy kociak jeszcze, i już Shingena w tym głowa, żeby przedwcześnie tej swojej wrażliwości nie postradał. O innych cennych przymiotach duszy i ciała nie wspominając. Niestety, brutalna szczerość nigdy nie stanowiła dobrego narzędzia do wychowywania wrażliwego dziecka na wrażliwego i niezwyciężonego wojownika.

Yukimura chlipnął.

Shingen w rozpaczy podniósł ramiona do niebios w niemej modlitwie o wsparcie. No jakżeż, do cholery, można to było inaczej powiedzieć?

— Nie powinniśmy go zatrzymywać...

Yukimura pociągnął noskiem, ciamkając żałośnie w koniec warkoczyka. Shingen zasłonił sobie oczy rękami. Twardym trzeba być. Twardym jak głaz. Taki duży głaz, i kanciasty.

Yukimura popatrzył w górę. Wiernie i łzawo.

— Oyakataaaaaa—samaaaaa...

— Yukimuraaaaaa...

Niebo może nie runęło, ale Tygrys z Kai na pewno — rymnął bowiem na kolana przy swoim wychowanku i przygarnął go w objęcia. Chłopczyk buczał nieszczęśliwie w mechatą skórę tygrysią na piersi generała, a sam Shingen ryczał z nie mniejszym zaangażowaniem w mocno nadużyty już dziś warkoczyk Yukimury.

— My naprawdę nie możemy go zatrzymać! — powtórzył beznadziejnie.

Stłumione chlipnięcie.

— Nigdy...?

— Nie. Możemy. Go. Zatrzymać.

„Nigdy" brzmiało w tym chyba wystarczająco wyraźnie, prawda...? Litooooości! Takeda Shingen rozejrzał się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu wskazówki, ale, na kogo by nie spojrzał, zewsząd — jak mu się zdawało — promieniował niemy, posępny wyrzut. O nie, nie, nie. Tygrys z Kai nie ugnie się pod presją. Tygrys z Kai nieeeeee...

Małe paluszki pociągnęły go za nogawkę.

— Nigdy?

— A co? — rzucił ostrożnie Shingen. Brązowe, pocieszne oczko natychmiast rozbłysło przejęciem.

— Bo jakbym był bardzo grzeczny jutroooo... I jakbym pojutrze też był grzecznyyy... — kombinował chłopczyk.

— I co wtedyyyy...? — jęknął Shingen. Tak naprawdę, wcale nie chciał wiedzieć. Bo i tak będzie musiał odmówić. Bo trzeba być twardym, jak głaz i tak dalej. I nie można tak. I jak on tego, do cholery, nie lubił...

— Wtedy moglibyśmy go zatrzymać pojutrze! — Buzia Yukimury promieniowała zadowoleniem. Takeda Shingen złapał się obiema rękami za rogi i opuścił sobie hełm—maskę na same oczy. Nie chciał na to patrzeć.

— Pojutrze też nie będziemy mogli go zatrzymać.

Cisza.

— Nieeee...?

— Nigdy nie będziemy mogli go zatrzymać! — Takeda wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie najbardziej bezwzględną wersję odmowy, po czym schował się w swojej tygrysiej skórze razem z nosem i zamknął się na wszelkie odgłosy z zewnątrz. Wytrzymał tak naprawdę długą chwilę, jednak żelazna wola generała nie tolerowała tchórzliwych uników. Zwłaszcza u siebie samego. Shingen dzielnie sięgnął drżącym palcem do tygrysiego hełmu i odsłonił oczy.

— Oyakata—samaaaa...

O, Boże. Było jeszcze gorzej niż myślał.

— Oyakata—samaaaaa...

Yukimura ciągnął wytrwale za skórzaną nogawkę i wpatrywał się w swojego mistrza z bezgraniczną miłością i oddaniem.

— Oyakata—samaaaaa...

Dzieciak zwyczajnie nie przyjął tego do wiadomości. I jak mu teraaaaaz...

— Oyakata—samaaaa...

— Nie możemy go zatrzymać!

— Oyakata—sama! Ty możesz wszystko! Wszystko co zechcesz!

Takeda Shingen wydał z siebie rozpaczliwe jęknięcie. Pulchny kłębek u jego stóp promieniował wiarą w cuda i nadzieją na lepsze jutro.

— Nie. Możemy. Go. Zatrzymać.

— Mnie zatrzymałeś, Oyakata—sama! — przypomniał sprytnie chłopczyk. Shingen wyrżnął czołem we własne opancerzone kolana. Nie pomogło.

— Ale jego nie możemy.

Buzia Yukimury wykrzywiła się w podkówkę tak błyskawicznie, jakby Tygrys z Kai palnął go pazurami. Tak zresztą sam Tygrys się czuł, a nie było to bynajmniej miłe.

— Nieeee—e—e?

Shingen łypnął nieżyczliwie ku zachodniemu krańcowi obozu. Obiekt najświeższej, gorącej miłości Sanady Yukimury siedział tam sobie beztrosko na szczycie sterty siodeł, majtał z wyżyn chudymi nogami i od czasu do czasu łaskawie odpowiadał na podejrzliwe zagajenia Sarutobiego, który czujnie kręcił się w pobliżu i zasłaniał obcemu widoki na obóz. Co to w ogóle za przybłęda był? Zasiadł tam sobie jak orzeł na gnieździe czy inny demon skrzydlaty nad swoim królestwem i podglądał, jak żołnierze Takedy przestawiają namioty. Namącił Yukimurze w głowie. Dobrze, że Sasuke go z oka nie spuszcza. Najlepiej będzie zająć czymś Yukimurę i odstawić tego powsinogę tam, skąd przyszedł.

Czyli do lasu...?

Tygrys z Kai przyglądał się wrogo nieznajomemu. Granatowa, obsmyczona hakama, jasnobrązowe włosy rozczochrane i spuszczone aż po nos, łokcie chude i poobijane, kolanka do siebie, równie grzecznie, co wyzywająco. Chłopak mógł być najwyżej o kilka lat starszy od samego Yukimury, jakoś w wieku Sasukego zapewne, chude ramiona miał sztywne i spięte, podbródek dumnie podniesiony, a grzywkę skutecznie rozwichrzoną na pół twarzy. Na siodle przysiadł niby tak półzadkiem, ale jakieś takie fachowe sprawiał wrażenie. Miecza ani kija przy sobie nie miał, przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy go Yukimura przywlókł z krzaków i zapragnął mieć na własność. Sasuke obejrzał sobie jednak obcego chłopca od stóp do głów, równie bacznie i starannie jak tamten jego, i zdążył podszepnąć generałowi, że knykcie ma ten obcy poobijane niekoniecznie od kosy i grabi, a na twarzy i ramieniu nosi parę starannie upiętych opatrunków. Shingen uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sarutobi znowu dostanie po głowie od dowódcy oddziału ninja za nieustanne wtrącanie się we wszystko, co się dookoła działo. Ale, jeżeli chłopak potrafił znajdować czas jednocześnie na wiązanie Yukimurze wstążeczek, znaczy się, rzemyczków, i na wszędobylstwo stosowane, to sam Tygrys nie zamierzał mieć mu tego za złe. Gdybyż jeszcze Sasuke po prostu wziął za łeb tego przybłędę i pozbył się go jakoś! Niestety, aż tak domyślny chłopiec jeszcze nie był — i, jak na razie, ponieważ nieznajomy wzbudził jego zainteresowanie, usiłował wszelkimi sposobami pociągnąć go za język, włosy, rękaw czy za co tam dało się jeszcze pociągnąć. Ani mu było w głowie domyślać się niewypowiedzianego życzenia generała. A Yukimura tak sapał żałośnie, że Tygrys z Kai zaczynał mieć tego wszystkiego zupełnie dosyć.

— Oyakata—samaaaaa...

— Nie!

Nieznajomy z kolei jakby się akurat domyślił, że cierpliwość władcy Kai jest na wyczerpaniu. Zeskoczył na trawę, grzecznie wymykając się familiarnemu klepnięciu Sasuke, który mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie usiłował spenetrować przestrzenie pod jasnobrązową grzywką. Podniósł palec do ust i przeraźliwie gwizdnął.

Yukimura poderwał się na nogi, desperacko machając rączkami.

— Oyakata—sama!

— Yukimura!

— Zaraz wracam!

— Yukimura! Wracaj natychmiast!

— Zaraz wracam!

— Yukimura!

— Oyakata—sama!

Tygrys z Kai rąbnął pięścią w trawę, a Sanada Yukimura pognał do swojego nowego przyjaciela, potykając się niekiedy o własne stopy i powiewając za sobą warkoczykiem.

— Aaa, Sanada—no—danna! Właśnie rozmawialiśmy sobie z... Aj, zapomniałem imienia...? — podchwycił szybciutko Sasuke. Skłopotany Yukimura podrapał się po czółku i pokręcił główką — najwyraźniej on także nie pamiętał. Lub po prostu się nie zainteresował, co było bardziej prawdopodobne. A otóż Sarutobi Sasuke niezmiernie się interesował tym nieznajomym rozczochrańcem. Wszystkie instynkty młodego wojownika — pierwszorzędne, wbrew wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwej opinii dowódcy tygrysich ninjów — mówiły Sasukemu wyraźnie, że takich egzemplarzy, jak ten oto młodzieniec, w byle którym lesie nie sieją. Nie, on się kojarzył z uprawą znacznie bardziej przemyślaną, dorodną i wybujałą niż byle przypadkowy las.

— Zapomnieliśmy imienia...? — ponaglił Sasuke. Nieznajomy beztrosko wzruszył ramionami. Spod grzywki błysnął bezczelny uśmiech — oko ani jedno nie błysnęło. No, może trochę z lewej.

— Powinieneś jeść więcej rzepy — pouczył młodzieniec Sasukego. — Rzepa świetnie pomaga na pamięć. I na inne niedomagania też świetnie robi...

Sarutobi Sasuke nastroszył się aż po czubek czupryny.

— My, żołnierze Kai, jadamy szczypior. I nie mamy żadnych niedomagań!

— No, tak. — Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Słyszałem, że od szczypioru człowiek się robi taki całkiem, całkiem zdrowiutki... — obrzucił spojrzeniem sylwetkę Sasuke — i zieloniutki...

Sasuke nadął się jeszcze bardziej.

— Takie teorie, to chyba tylko w Aki mogłeś usłyszeć...? — nie ustawał w podpytywaniu.

— Mogłem — przyznał tamten grzecznie. — Ale nie musiałem...?

Cisza.

Yukimura wpatrywał się z ogniem w ciemnych ślipkach w smukłą i powłóczącą obszernymi rękawami sylwetkę nieznajomego. Chłopiec był starszy od niego, i w ogóle taki bardziejszy. A na pewno był bardziej rozczochrany. Wrażliwe serduszko Tygrysiątka natychmiast pojęło, że obcy chłopiec jest w życiu pozbawiony podstawowej podpory, takiego — jakby to rzec —starszego—brata—łaty, którym dla niego samego był Sasuke, a który mógłby mu podwiązywać włosy w warkoczyk. A raczej w ogonek, tak. To był starszy chłopiec, taki prawie—że—dorosły, ogonek bardziej do niego pasował. Gdyby Oyakata—sama zgodził się go przygarnąć, Sasuke mógłby zawiązywać mu ogonek!

Oj.

Sasuke patrzył na nieznajomego tak jakoś, jak na Yukimurę nigdy nie patrzył, i stało się zupełnie jasne, że ani mu w głowie wiązanie tamtemu obcemu czegokolwiek. Zwłaszcza ogonka. A nieznajomy całym sobą dawał do zrozumienia, że nic sobie nie da zawiązać.

Nigdy.

Buzia Yukimury wykrzywiła się w podkówkę. Chłopiec zerknął na niego spod grzywki i z roztargnieniem poklepał go po ciemnej główce.

— Muszę iść — oznajmił spokojnie.

— Juuuuż...? — zasmucił się Yukimura.

— Niedługo obiad — przypomniał tamten.

— Obiad! — Tygrysiątko rozpromieniło się jak kudłata latarenka. Było już bardzo, bardzo głodne, a jeżeli na obiad będzie sałata, to Sasuke ukradnie jedną i nauczy Yukimurę robić hamaki dla krasnoludków ze szczypiorku. Haaaa!

— Zjedz z nami obiad!

— Innym razem — odparł stanowczo tamten i poklepał Yukimurę jeszcze raz. Uśmiech miał krzywy i zaczepny jak sierp księżyca. — Następnym razem.

— Na pewno? — dopytywał się uspokojony już Kociak Takedy.

— No pewnie, że tak. — Pokiwał poważnie głową. — Obiecuję.

Sasuke wzdrygnął się — mróz mu przebiegł po krzyżach, jakby drapnął go pazur ducha czy inszego smoka. Albo jakby ten obcy chłopiec mówił naprawdę z głębokim przekonaniem.

— No. — Ostatnie klepnięcie. — Trzymaj się, mały Tygrysie. Biegnij do swojego mistrza.

Yukimura zamachał dziko łapkami w geście radosnego pożegnania — byle do następnego razu — i pobiegł z powrotem, podskakując jak prawdziwy kociak. Shingen obserwował spod oka, jak nieznajomy zbiera się do drogi. Powie coś...? O—ho. Spojrzał przez tę swoją grzywiznę na władcę Kai, ukłonił się w jego stronę — bardzo formalnie i z szacunkiem — po czym odwrócił się, zatknął kciuki za pas i odszedł w las.

Sasuke w mgnieniu oka był po czubek głowy w zaroślach i pełznął za nim.

Yukimura dotarł do Shingena i klapnął na pupę przy jego kolanach.

— A następnym razem go zatrzymamy? — zaćwierkał przymilnie. Tygrys zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

— Nigdy go nie zatrzymamy — przypomniał.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Yukimura zadziwiająco spolegliwie. Natychmiast jednak zerknął chytrze spod grzyweczki.

— Ale gdybyśmy na przykład zatrzymali kota...?

Takeda Shingen zamknął oczy. Nadszedł ten czas w życiu Yukimury, stanowczo nadszedł ten czas. To był ostatni raz, kiedy Tygrys z Kai puścił swoje Tygrysiątko do lasu bez broni. Jeśli da się chłopcu jakieś ostrza, katany, dzidy czy inne włócznie, mały szybko nabierze zdrowych odruchów wbijania ich każdemu nieznajomemu niżej krzyża, zamiast ściągania takiego delikwenta do domu na obiad.

— Będę miał kotka! Haaaa! — chwalił się Yukimura Sasukemu, który właśnie wyprysnął z wysokich traw nieopodal.

— Eeee? — zdumiał się śmiertelnie młody wojownik, pomny wielokrotnych wypowiedzi generała przeciwko posiadaniu zwierzątek futerkowych poza stajnią. A do stajni nie mieli zamiaru wracać przed jesienią...?

— A właśnie, że będę miał kotka! Ha! Oyakata—sama! Powiedz, że będziemy mieli kotka!

— Dobrze, dobrze... — Shingen z roztargnieniem poczochrał ciemną główkę chłopca. Mały dobrze sobie radził ze wstępnymi treningami z kataną, ale sam Tygrys wolałby przygotowywać swojego wychowanka do walki jakimś dłuższym drzewcem. Hmmmm...

— Dobrze, do... CO?

— Będą krasnoludki na obiad? Będą? — Yukimura podskakiwał i ciągnął Sasuke do namiotu kuchennego. Młodzieniec drapał się w czoło i kręcił powątpiewająco głową.

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, Oyakata—sama...? Eeeem... Kotek?

— Kotek, kotek! Będę miał kotka! — cieszył się chłopiec. Takeda Shingen z jękiem schował głowę w ramionach. Za co go to... Ach!

— Sarutobi! — zawołał za odchodzącymi. — Dokąd uciekł ten przybłęda, hę?

Sasuke spojrzał przez ramię, naburmuszony.

— Panowie wrócili ze zwiadu — wskazał na grupę starszych żołnierzy. — I zabronili, że zacytuję, bawić się w ninję trawnikowego. No to wróciłem i się nie bawię. A przybłęda uciekł precz.

— Możesz się bawić ze mną! I z kotkiem! — pocieszył go szybciutko Yukimura.

— A, co mi tam. — Sasuke uśmiechnął się do swojego mniejszego towarzysza. — A skąd weźmiemy kotka?

— Jest w moim namiocie! — wygadał się Yukimura. I natychmiast zakrył buzię obiema łapkami.

— No ładnie, ładnie — śmiał się Sasuke. A Takeda Shingen oparł głowę na kolanach i tak już pozostał.

O Boooooooże...

* * *

Las szeleścił i chrzęścił przyjaźnie, kiedy szczupły nastolatek szedł sobie, pogwizdując, gdzieś na północ. Nawet nie zdziwił się zanadto, kiedy mocarna, żylasta dłoń wystrzeliła zza pnia i zatrzymała go w miejscu.

— Miałeś rację... Jak zwykle... — podsumował niefrasobliwie chłopak. — On się nie całkiem nadawał do tego, żeby go zabrać do domu.

Zza drzewa wyszedł nieco starszy od młodzieńca mężczyzna o poważnej twarzy. Miał na sobie mocną, skórzaną kamizelę, a za pasem miecze. Wojownik nawet nie silił się na komentarz i tylko objął swojego młodszego towarzysza za kark, jakby dla pewności, że już więcej nie zakradnie się pod obce namioty. Podniósł jedną brew.

— Oj tam, oj tam. — Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, odgadując niewypowiedziane myśli tamtego. — Tak mi tylko jakoś przyszło do głowy... Wielkie rzeczy. Tak sobie tylko poszedłem. I już wróciłem, o.

Druga ciemna brew powędrowała do góry.

— No coooo, dzieciak ma coś w sobie. Małe to, a zadziorne, a wygadane, jak skocony chochlik. Sprytny diablik! Za parę lat będzie miał krzepę! Na tym ichnim szczypiorku nieźle wyrośnie!

Brwi i rzęsy opadły z rozbawieniem.

— Tak, tak, obóz mają pierwszorzędny. Ale szczypiorkiem nie chciałbym się żywić, bobym zzieleniał jeszcze! — śmiał się chłopak, aż mu podskakiwała jasnobrązowa grzywka. Jego towarzysz przytaknął w zamyśleniu, po czym znienacka znowu zatrzymał tamtego w pół kroku i jeszcze przyparł go do pnia drzewa.

— No coooo?

Zręczne palce delikatnie obmacały opatrunek na prawym oku, ukryty głęboko pod przydługimi włosami. Dłoń delikatnie poklepała policzek chłopca. Wąskie, poważne usta mężczyzny zacięły się odrobinkę mocniej.

To jedno już naprawdę musiał skomentować.

— Dziś po obiedzie przytniemy włosy.

— Eeeeeej! — chłopak nastroszył się natychmiast jak drapieżny kogucik. — Po co? I na co? I w ogóle! Są całkiem dobre! Obcinałeś je dopiero co!

— Zeszłej zimy...

— Zima może wrócić w każdej chwili! Trzeba zapuszczać włosy, żeby było ciepło! — wytknął triumfalnie tamten.

Powolne kiwnięcie głową.

— To Tygrysiątko Takedy już zdążyło wywrzeć zły wpływ na ciebie...

— Oj tam, oj tam. — Chłopiec buńczucznie wzruszył ramionami. — On zapuszcza włosy, widzisz! Jemu pozwalają!

Cisza.

Mężczyzna znienacka puścił swojego towarzysza i poklepał go pojednawczo po ramieniu.

— Zgoda...

— E? Na co? — dopytywał się podejrzliwie młodzieniec.

— Cóż. — Wymijające machnięcie ręki. — Trzeba utrzymywać opatrunek w czystości... Nie może tak się wciąż pocić pod grzywką...

— E?

— Po obiedzie zepniemy ci włosy w kitkę.

— CO?

— Założymy wstążeczkę. Albo dwie, o. Zapleciemy ci Znak Smoka na włosach i... — rozkręcał się tamten, z rozmarzeniem przypasowując do włosów chłopca kolejne ułożenia kitkopodobne.

Cisza.

— Przed obiadem.

— Hm? — zdziwił się dla odmiany mężczyzna.

— Obetniesz mi włosy jeszcze przed obiadem. Albo od razu mi obetnij, po co to przeciągać! — chłopiec przysiadł na najbliższym pieńku i schylił głowę jak przed toporem kata. — I oddaj mi moje katany, o. Co z nimi zrobiłeś?

— Sam chciałeś iść polować na koty bez broni... — przypomniał tamten.

— A tam. Ostatni raz gdziekolwiek w ogóle idę bez broni! W ogóle sprawię sobie jeszcze kilka i będę nosił pięć mieczy. Albo sześć. I będę się mógł bronić, jak mnie napadną źli ludzie i zechcą naruszać moją osobistą przestrzeń!

— No to broń się, broń się. — Wojownik wyciągnął zza pazuchy dwa miecze i oddał je właścicielowi. Chłopiec ochoczo zagarnął katany i natychmiast spuścił je na kwintę razem z resztą siebie.

— Powiedz, jak już skończysz. Nie zamierzam na to patrzeć — oznajmił boleśnie.

— Ja zawsze patrzę. I zrobię to jak trzeba.

— Nudny jesteś strasznie. Czemu zawsze musisz wszystko robić jak trzeba? I skąd wiedziałeś, że nie powinienem przygarniać tego kociaka?

— Ma dom, nie trzeba go przygarniać. Zresztą, dzięki temu będziesz wiedział, gdzie go znaleźć następnym razem.

— Haaa! — ożywił się chłopak. — Następnym razem, to już ja go znajdę! Haaaa! No nie cackaj się tak ze mną, odrosną jakoś od biedy. O, dotąd możesz uciąć, o.

— Ogromnie sobie cenię twoje łaskawe przyzwolenie, mój panie...

— A po obiedzie poszukamy dla mnie dodatkowych czterech mieczy.

— Czy aby na pewno...

— Fajowo, że się zgodziłeś. No.

— Fajowooooo...

koniec


End file.
